I Had a Few Dreams
by Laedeydra
Summary: It's been just days for him but over ten years for her. A more complete bar scene from season 3 episode 4. Mitch & Jamie have a lot to catch up on.


_**Author's Note:**_ **_After season threes frustrating cliffhanger that will never be solved, I just had to write a small piece to satisfy the heartbroken fangirl in me. This couple had so much potential and it's sad knowing we'll never get to see what they could have become over further seasons. I think after what Jamie did to Mitch later on in season three, a trial like that would either make or break a relationship. By the end, they seemed to have been able to forgive each other and had moved on. I could easily imagine them being a pillar of strength for the team in later seasons as they remain strong while many of the friends struggle with such pursuits. Especially in a world where fertility is about to be solved ;)_**

* * *

**I Had a Few Dreams**

* * *

"Well, I guess there... wasn't a whole lot to look forward to," she said with a hint of sorrow in her voice, thinking back on the past decade and how dark and stressful it had been.

Despite everything, Mitch somehow managed to look at her with strength and light in his eyes, "how about now?"

For the first time in a long time, Jamie felt hope for the future. One free from the destruction and chaos they had lived in. She moved closer, his eyes darted to her lips knowingly, before she leaned forward and he reached up and cupped the side of her head with his palm. Their eyes closed as lips joined and in that moment they finally became one. As fear dissolved, they were the only thing that existed in the universe. All the buried passion that Jamie had hidden deep inside, began to slip out. For ten years she tried to forget him, to make her heart forget, for it was too painful to live without him otherwise.

He brought his other hand up and traced her neck and collar bone. He wrapped his fingers around the bottom of her shirt and swiftly pulled it up and over her breasts in one motion, causing her to gasp in surprise as her chest was suddenly exposed. He grinned against her and she smirked back as his fingers unclipped the front of her bra. Their tongues brushed and became entangled with each other as his hands dropped to the skin that was now revealed. He sneaked them around her backside and pulled her closer. For a brief moment, they pulled away from each other as he raised his hands and lifted her shirt over her head, taking her bra with it.

The air conditioning had lowered the temperature of the room just enough to make her shiver ever so slightly. As Mitch pulled her in, her breasts bumped up against his chest. Even through his shirt, he could feel her and how the cold had affected her. He groaned as a bolt of electricity jolted straight down his spine and into his groin.

"Missed me did you?" she smirked playfully against his lips as she felt his growing bulge press harder into her with need.

"If only you could watch one of my tank dreams." He winked, cupping each of her breasts with his hands. They molded perfectly to the shape of his palms and she moaned as he massaged them for a time before taking her hardened nipples in between his fingers and gently stroked them.

She playfully nibbled at his lower lip before rolling her tongue against his. A wide smirk formed on her face and her eyes glazed over with dark lust. She briefly pecked his lips before kissing her way down his body. She returned the favor to him and unbuttoned the front of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms. He happily let it fall as she kissed his bare chest and ran her soft lips down his abdomen. He was forced to lean against the bar as she pushed him back in an effort to undo his belt. She tucked her fingers around the band of his jeans and they were soon hanging around his ankles.

He was about to ask her a snarky question but she didn't give him the chance as she dropped to her knees and enveloped him with her mouth.

"That answers that," he moaned, succumbing to the intense heat she had imprisoned him in.

He had no choice but to lean into the bar behind him and take her punishment as she teased and captured him. She reached up with her hands and ran them down the sides of his torso, sending a shiver down his spine that made her grin. She enjoyed having this kind of control over him, and she soaked up every second of it. She felt his heart racing and listened to his breathing, his voice and how raspy and rough it became as she increased the intensity. His glasses fell to the flat surface of the bar but he didn't care and they were forgotten about as he threw his head back.

"I'm close," he tried to breathe, his brow furrowing as he tried to hold himself back, not wanting it to be over.

Jamie was also thinking about such things and stopped what she was doing, withdrawing her affections for now. He looked at her from behind thick hazy eyes and took a deep breath. She watched in amusement as he reached for his glass and took a sip from it.

"You're gonna need another." She hinted, an amused grin on her lips.

He raised his eyebrows at her, taken back by her boldness. He wasn't used to this deeply sexual Jamie, though he was liking it. He was beginning to see the real her, the darker Jamie she kept hidden. It had been years since he had been the recipient of such lustful passion, and even then, his past lovers had never shown such devotion and loyalty to him.

She reached for the bottle of spirits and refilled his glass before doing the same to hers. He winked as he tapped his glass to hers and she soon drank the entire thing. He followed in her lead and barely had a chance to put his glass down before she was pulling at his arms. She led him away from the bar and across the room to where the sofas were, pushing him until his legs hit the center of one. He sat down and she backed away, her eyes locked to his as she unzipped the front of her pants and let them fall to the ground. He soaked in all her glory as everything fell from her body, leaving her completely naked. She grinned at the way he looked at her and enjoyed the powerful lust she evoked in him. Knowing that it was she that had driven him mad with such strong desire. She stared back with just as much lust in her eyes.

She walked back to him and climbed on top of his lap. With her knees on either side of his thighs, he groaned as she closed the gap between their bodies and was sinfully close. She had evoked every lustful desire in him and he was dangerously hard. She dared to go even further and reached down with her fingers, spreading herself until her lips enveloped him. He took a sharp breath as her wet heat slid against him. He could feel the nub of her clit running along his shaft as she moved her hips playfully.

"You feel nice," he breathed deeply into her chest as she leaned forward against him, trying to keep her balance.

"So do you," She struggled to say, her legs trembling from sensation overload.

She moaned as his free hand wrapped around her backside and he traced soft lines up and down her skin, taunting her. She shivered at the soft touch and he grinned, paying her back for what she had done to him earlier.

"Enough teasing." She took a deep breath before pressing her lips to his.

He groaned as she caged him in heat even greater than her mouth. Her lips fell ajar and struggled to remain on his as he filled her agonizingly slow.

"I said no more teasing," She gasped as she lowered her body down on him and he filled her completely. She could feel the very tip of him pressing against her insides, stretching her perfectly.

His eyes closed and for a moment he lost his composure as he fell victim to her body. "But teasing you is so much fun," he smirked while attempting to catch his breath.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson." She taunted as she rocked her hips, taking his chance to catch his breath away, as a wave of pleasure ran through him.

"Careful, you're not the only one with a darker side." He grinned, nipping at her lips playfully.

"Is that a threat?"

"Absolutely." He deepened the kiss and bucked his hips, forcing a primal groan from her as he pushed against her insides.

She loved the attention and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers finding his hair as he pushed deep into her, satiating her body again and again with each movement of his pelvis.

"Fucking hell Mitch," She gripped his shoulder blades, hissing as she grew weaker, succumbing to his relentlessness. Her muscles spasmed and clenched tightly around him as her body exploded, sending him over the edge as well and they rode each other's orgasms. Their breathing became shallow and fast, their hearts racing as they slowly drifted back to reality.

She grinned and pecked him on the lips, "I told you I was going to teach you a lesson."

"You did." He looked up at her, a wide grin forming on his lips as he licked them. "Now it's my turn," he lifted her off him, groaning as he left her and the heat that he loved and craved.

She was thrown back against the couch this time as he knelt in front of her and spread her legs wide. His eyes soaked up the sight of her, still pulsating from his treatment. She would be ready again soon enough. He wanted to take his time and make the moment last as long as possible anyway. He was far from done.

He leaned forward and buried his face in her plump chest. She moaned as he turned the tables on her and enveloped one of her nipples with his lips, surrounding her with his heat. She moaned at the sensation and threw her head back as he reached up with his hand and cupped her neglected breast. He teased and taunted her for a while before switching. She ran her fingers through his soft locks, her back arching and rocking in response to what he was doing to her. When she was nothing more than flesh begging to be touched, he retreated, giving her a small taste of her own medicine as she was left craving desperately for more. As he knelt there on his knees, staring down at her glistening womanhood, he swallowed hard in anticipation.

"You're right, I do need another drink." He stood up and walked to the bar, pouring them both another glass each.

She couldn't hold her liquor as well as his seasoned, borderline alcoholic self, and she was beginning to feel its effects more strongly. The heaviness was noticeable and she felt paralyzed as she watched him finish his glass in three sips. With each one, his glance at her increased in intensity as the alcohol began to affect him as well. However, he was very experienced in such matters and could control himself well, despite how tipsy he felt.

He took one last look at her before lowering himself beyond her level and buried his tongue in her most sensitive area. Her eyes rolled back and her lips hung agape as he found her clit. Though she tried to fight against him and her body at first, it was a difficult battle and she had no choice but to surrender. By the time she had begun to regain a grip on reality, Mitch forced her back into his fantasy as he crippled her with pleasure. He was very thorough, circling every inch of her and making her back arch even more.

He wouldn't let her escape and held her down. Using his elbows to keep her thighs wide apart, and his hands to cup her breasts as well as keep her there. He toyed with them while keeping her locked in a trance, with escape only possible when he decided to release her. She moaned and he wickedly enjoyed listening to her, knowing explicitly what he was doing to her. He lapped up every sound she made, permanently storing it in his memory.

"Mitch," she breathed. "Look at me..."

His eyes darted up, but he refused to let her go. The sight of him on her drove her overboard and he smirked as he felt her clit throb against him in response. She lost herself as he put pressure and friction on all the right spots, forcing her body to shake violently as her muscles rippled.

"I'm…" she couldn't speak as he sent an earth-shattering orgasm through her clit and deep into the rest of her body, right down to her bones. The very fibers of her being shook with pleasure and she was unable to move from the sheer exhaustion of it.

"Holy fuck," she struggled to say as her racing heart slowly calmed. "Now I know what I've been missing out on for the last ten years,"

He smirked and came to sit next to her. Taking her hand in his, he brought it to his lips and gently kissed the back of it. "Then let's make up for it."

She grinned back at him and returned the gesture, pressing her lips to his. He deepened the kiss and she wanted to continue but knew they had other things they had to attend to. He would have to wait till later for her to show him what she was really capable of. She pulled away from him and a disappointed look appeared on his face.

"If we continue we'll start something again." She stood up and retrieved her clothes.

"Is that such a bad idea?"

"Yes, and no." She replied as she struggled to put them back on.

He found it quite amusing and chuckled as she wobbled about trying to pull her underwear up her legs. Her breasts were just the right size and had the perfect amount of buoyancy to them so that when they moved, they did ever so gracefully and he greatly enjoyed it. However, he decided to help her before she fell over and stood up to do so.

When they both looked civilized again, Jamie headed for the door, poking her head out to see if anyone was coming. When she saw the coast was clear, she fully opened it and stepped out into the passageway. Mitch followed her close behind, still doing up his zip and fixing his belt.

"Well, that was fun. Can we go do it in the cockpit now?"

Jamie grinned "After I converted the plane to tablet, I had the cockpit turned into a breakfast nook."

His face lit up in amusement "Can you say that again, please, but just slower?"

She leaned forward to kiss him and he wrapped his hand around her backside, holding her as their lips found each other.

"Um, rain check," she hesitantly pulled herself away from him.

He ran his other hand up her arm and looked at her with much disappointment.

"I gotta go do something first."

He flexed his hand that had just been on her and watched as she turned her backside to him and walked away, disappearing down the stairs.

* * *

**_So tell me what you think and leave me a review :) I may write another short piece about them, we shall see. _**


End file.
